1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to optoelectronic devices. The invention more particularly concerns a pluggable, optoelectronic device which does not plug into a cage.
2. Discussion of the Background
Optoelectronic transceivers are utilized to interconnect circuit cards of communication links and other electronic modules or assemblies. Various international and industry standards define the type of connectors used to interface computers to external communication devices such as modems, network interfaces, and other transceivers. A well-known type of transceiver module developed by an industry consortium and known as a Gigabit Interface Converter (GBIC) provides an interface between a computer and an Ethernet, Fibre Channel, or other data communication environment. Optoelectronic devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,717,533; 5,734,558; 5,864,468; 5,879,173; 6,570,768; and Re 36,820, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Electronics associated with the optoelectronic devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,812,582; 5,812,717; 6,108,114; 6,160,647; 6,607,307; 6,711,189; and Re 36,491, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Miniaturization of these transceivers is desirable in order to increase the port density associated with the network connection (switch boxes, cabling patch panels, wiring closets, computer I/O, etc.). Various standards are known that define form factors for miniaturized electronic devices, such as the Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP) standard that specifies an enclosure 9.8 millimeters in height by 13.5 millimeters in width and having a minimum of 20 electrical input/output connections. The specific standards for SFP transceivers are set forth in the “Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP) Transceiver Multisource Agreement (MSA),” dated Sep. 14, 2000, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such optoelectronic devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,430,053; 6,551,117; 6,570,768; 6,778,399, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Each SFP transceiver is plugged into a cage or receptacle of the host structure. The case is mounted to a circuit board of the host structure. The cage is designed to limit the propagation of electromagnetic radiation. The cage must be attached to the circuit board of the host structure. Also, the cage takes up space on the circuit board of the host structure.
Typically, release mechanisms for transceiver modules rely on an ejection spring of the cage of the host structure to push the module out of the host structure when the module is released. If the ejection spring of the host structure is weak or defective, the module may not be ejected far enough to enable an operator to remove the module by hand. Furthermore, if the module is jammed or not properly located within the host structure, or there is excessive friction between the module and the host structure, the ejection spring of the host structure may be unable to properly eject the module.
Accordingly, there is a need for an optoelectronic device which does not utilize much of the area of a circuit board of the host structure, minimizes the number of parts needed so as to use the optoelectronic device, and is easily removable from a host structure by an operator.